Despite knowledge that the population of older adults is becoming increasingly ethnically diverse, and awareness that older adults of all ethnic groups face relocation as they age and need more supportive housing, little is known about how the relocation process occurs across ethnic groups. Homogeneity of process may be an injurious assumption for nurses to make in helping ethnic elders relocate. Ethnic differences may be central to promoting positive relocation outcomes because relocation is a complex process including assessing the elder's needs, present living arrangement and support sources, identifying the most appropriate housing option, preparing to relocate, relocating, and adjusting to the new home. Few comparisons have been made of relocation among African-American, Hispanic and Caucasian elders. The long term objective of the investigator's research is to develop and test ethnically-sensitive interventions for nurses to use to assist relocating elders. The proposed study, uses a cross-sectional, descriptive design in three Phases, aiming to delineate the differences across ethnic groups in: formal and informal support sources used before and during relocation, factors promoting and preventing relocation, and the decision-making process of relocation. In Phase 1 study instruments will be tested with a group of Hispanic university students to insure validity and reliability of Spanish translations. In Phase 2, elders recruited from nursing home waiting lists will complete study instruments (n=70 African-Americans, 70 Hispanics and 70 Caucasians). In Phase 3, elderly, community-dwelling subjects not awaiting relocation will complete study instruments (n=70 African-Americans, 70 Hispanics and 70 Caucasians). In Phase 4, subjects interviewed in Phase 2 will again complete instruments and be interviewed after relocation. In each of Phases 2 and 3 in-depth interviews will be conducted with a randomly selected subsample of informants (n=12 per ethnic group) using a Topic List (TL). The Demographic Questionnaire (DQ), Iowa Self Assessment Inventory (ISAI), and the Factors Affecting Placement Inventory (FAPI) will be used to collect data in Phases 2 and 3. In Phase 4 informants will be interviewed and will complete five subscales of the ISAI within 6-8 weeks of relocation to the nursing home.